A solvent is a material, usually a liquid, that dissolves another material. Solvents have many uses across various industries, and are often used for cleaning. Industries involving machinery or other equipment that become dirty and soiled often use solvents to effectively clean the machinery or other equipment. Some types of solvents even lubricate the objects that they are cleaning. Cleaning with solvents is especially prevalent in the automotive and heavy equipment industries. This is often done in a tank-sink type solvent cleaner common in the field, in which the solvent is stored in a tank, pumped into a tube, and dispersed through a nozzle or brush to clean an object placed in a sink disposed atop the tank. Generally the objects are transported from a work bench for cleaning, then, after cleaning, are again transferred to the work bench.
Once the objects are clean, however, they can drip solvent on the arms of those holding and moving the clean objects and on other surrounding objects. This wastes solvent that could otherwise be reused to clean other objects. Further, many solvents are flammable, emit dangerous vapors, can cause sores and wounds on the skin, or can be absorbed through the skin to cause other health problems, such as liver, kidney, or brain damage. Allowing solvent to drip on people and on other surrounding objects can be inefficient and dangerous.
Additionally, even the larger sinks have limitations of space, requiring that objects to be cleaned be frequently transported, usually after cleaning, while still wet and dripping.